


Opening a Different Door

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cooperate, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Clint has multiple children from different mothers, M/M, Phil is a Nanny, Phil takes care of Clint's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: When Clint's youngest is accepted into preschool, Clint has to decide what to do with the Nanny, because he certainly doesn't want Phil to leave his life.





	Opening a Different Door

**Author's Note:**

> Titles comes from the quote: "Open different doors. You may find a you there that you never knew was yours." -Mary Poppins
> 
> AU - Cooperate  
AU - Nanny  
Trope - Suitporn
> 
> Beta by lapillus, who made a comment that I always choose Francis as Clint's kid rather than any of his other canon kids. Thus we now have multiple kids from different canons.

Clint strode back into his office and dropped down in his chair, closing his eyes. One big presentation down and deal brokered, it would be in the hands of the lawyers soon enough with contracts drawn up. He just wanted one minute…

"I have the contracts for Stark," Jen said, walking into his office without knocking.

Clint cracked open his eye. "I just got back…"

"I'm so sorry, you actually have to do your job," Jen said, setting the contact on his desk. "I've used the post its, so you know where to sign." Brisk, efficient Jen Walters. He remembered when she wasn't quite so efficient, but that had been a long ten years ago.

"I will get them signed and back to you, before I leave today," Clint promised, eyeing the number of tabs sticking out of the stack of papers. "Anything else?"

"CJ has a game tonight. 7 pm, try not to be late and no, Phil being there and recording it doesn't count as you being there," Jen said. 

"Is it Friday already?" Clint asked, which he probably should have known. He'd planned to have the presentation done, so he could potentially be able to make CJ's game.

Jen sighed. "There are days when I wonder why I slept with you."

"Because you knew I'd turn into a successful business man?"

Jen snorted. "Only because somehow, your shitty relationships haven't derailed this company with a lawsuit."

"Hey! Only three of those relationships had anything to do with the company!"

"Out of Four," Jen pointed out.

"And technically, you weren't working for us then. Neither was Tonya."

"And part of the reason you hired me was so I wouldn't move away and take CJ with me. I will not be surprised if Laura doesn't end up working here."

"Natasha approved you."

Jen gave him a look, but said nothing. Clint nodded, because they both knew while Natasha would never admit it, she would do everything to help keep Clint's family together. Jen was insanely qualified though. 

Jen headed for the door, pausing as she reached it. "And Clint, being late is better than not showing up at all."

"I know," Clint said. He reached for the papers and pulled them closer to him. He better get on it, if he wanted to make the game.

*

Clint should have bought the reserved seats years ago, but he hadn't and now it was too late. He scanned the stands, looking for the familiar… There they were. Clint headed in and then up the stairs to the corner where the Barton Brigade was. Clint Jr aka CJ was on the field, Clint glanced over his shoulder, well, on the sidelines as the Mustangs were on defense right now. CJ was a Junior. His next eldest was Ashley, who was in 8th grade. Her mother was Tonya, who now worked for Clint's security company doing maintenance on security vehicles. Then was Francis, in the fifth grade. His mother was Bobbi Morse, who was head of one of Clint's security teams. They'd had a quickie marriage and an even faster divorce. Then were Lila and Lewis. Lila was just starting Kindergarten and Lewis was not quite old enough for preschool. Laura was their mother and after the divorce had gone through, she'd gone to take care of her ailing parent's farm. 

Sitting with them was Phil, the nanny Clint had hired after his divorce from Laura. Phil, who took care of Clint's kids, who took care of the house that Clint barely saw. Phil who Clint had developed a hopeless crush on. Hopeless, because after four major failed relationships, he was pretty much done relationships. Well, technically, he'd sworn off women and Phil definitely wasn't a woman. Clint thought he was safe, hiring a male nanny! He hadn't been expecting Phil with his blue eyes, charming smile, and the fact that he wore a suit with the kids every fucking day. Phil was dressed down in deference to this being a sporting event, khakis, a button down, with a sweatshirt with the school logo on it.

Clint's arrival was greeted with hugs from the youngest three and a nod from Ashley. Clint was instructed to sit in front of Phil with Lila and Lewis on either side of him. Ashley and Francis flanked Phil. Jen was somewhere else in the stadium as she didn't usually sit with Clint's other kids.

Clint took the time to chat with each of his children during the defensive portions of the game, while when CJ was on the field he cheered and clapped for his son, the starting quarterback as junior. Potential scholarships were already being discussed. He also chatted with Phil when Lewis gave a confusing answer to a question Clint had asked.

By the fourth quarter, Lewis was in his lap, mostly asleep. Poor thing kept getting woken up by the cheering. Francis had moved down next to him. Clint leaned back to look at Phil. "Is it my weekend with CJ?"

Phil smiled. "It is."

Clint nodded. "Thank you."

"How was the presentation?" 

"We'll be taking over security for Impossible Industries." 

"Knew you could do it," Phil said, giving him an encouraging smile. "Kids homework is done, except for CJ's whom I'm not sure about."

"Well, he had to watch JV, so guess we'll ask him."

Phil nodded.

CJ was a good kid, he'd get up and get it done tomorrow morning, if he hadn't done it in the stands. They'd had nice weather, so it was a possibility. The second string QB was in now as the Mustangs had routed the opposing team. It was a good day.

*

Clint stood at the griddle cooking for the household early on Saturday morning. Natasha had shown up early in the morning and was sitting at the table with her laptop open. Occasionally, she'd toss out a questions for him. It was always about the company, always, so when she asked. "On a scale of 1-10, how badly do you want to bone, Phil?"

He'd answered. "Twelve." Then he'd realized what she'd had asked. "Wait, what?"

"Is it just boning or is it something more?"

Clint turned to look at her. "Natasha! Kids!"

"Are not in this room," Natasha replied. "So, come on, all work and no play makes Clint really odd."

"You know I swore off women and I meant relationships, so…"

Natasha sighed. "I know and I thought it was stupid then and here we are."

"I've got the kids to think of."

"They love Phil and he's basically your house husband anyway."

Clint snorted. "Still, he works for me and that's one line we all agreed on after Bobbi that I should not cross."

Natasha leaned back in her chair, before nodding slightly. "You have a point with that, but you have an email from Superior Preschool. There's an opening for Lewis."

"Shit, really?" Clint said, looking toward the doors. "I thought…"

"I know, which is part of the reason I'm pushing this. Superior is all day, Phil won't be needed here as much. Now, you could use an assistant."

"Really, Nat, that's not going to make things better," Clint said.

"I was thinking Sam could be your assistant and Phil would be mine. Then he's working for me."

"And my kids…"

"Part of his duties would be arranging appropriate childcare for you and covering when we couldn't get one."

"You'd need a second assistant then."

"Agreed," Natasha said. "Which is why I'd also promote Darcy. She covers for Sam half the time already."

Clint nodded. "That could work, except for one thing."

"Hmm?"

"We don't know if that's what Phil wants!" Clint pointed out.

"Phil would like coffee, please," the man said as he stepped into the room. "And then he'll listen to plans to take over the world and poke all the holes in them." He was already dressed in a suit, but he looked tired. It was a black suit with a white shirt and blue striped tie that Clint thought matched Phil's eyes. He looked amazing in it and Clint just wanted to stare at him for a bit. In fact, he probably had stared for too long. He shook his head and quickly went to fix Phil a cup of coffee, putting in some sugar just the way Phil liked it. 

Phil took it with an easy smile. "Thank you." He took a sip and Natasha went back to the laptop. Clint turned to work on the batter - banana pancakes for Lila and Lewis, Whole Grain for CJ, Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip for Francis, Strawberry Swirl for Ashley, Blueberry for Natasha, and plain for Phil and himself. He was halfway through the various batters when Phil spoke up.

"So what do you want to know if I want?" Phil asked.

"Superior Preschool has an opening for Lewis," Natasha said.

Phil nodded. "They called, I said I'd speak to you, but you'd probably want it. I'm to call Monday morning first thing."

"It's an all day preschool," Clint said.

Phil blinked, before nodding. "Ah, I won't be needed to care for the children as much with all of them in school."

Clint nodded. "I think you'd be a valuable asset and I certainly don't want to see you go. Natasha thought you'd make a fine executive assistant."

"Except my degree is early childhood," Phil pointed out. "It's part of the reason you hired me, besides who would take care of the children after school?"

"We'd leave you to manage that and you'd be able to take off, if needed," Natasha explained.

Phil considered, taking a sip of his coffee. "Or you could open a daycare at your office. Your children would come to it along with other children. I'd be in charge and hire the appropriate staff, which would make much more sense."

Clint looked over at Natasha, who was looking at him. Her eyebrows rose slightly, before nodding. "I think Natasha and I would have to discuss it a bit further, but that could work."

"I understand," Phil paused. "I know I'll have to report to one of you. I would have thought it would be Clint, but if you wanted me to be Natasha's executive assistant. I have to ask, did I do something wrong?"

"No," Clint said, making a face. "It's complicated."

"Complicated," Phil repeated, eyes narrowing. He glanced over at Natasha and then looked over at Clint. "Does it have to do with our UST?"

Natasha spat out her coffee as he looked at Phil.

Clint just stared at him, wide mouthed.

"Oh, did I just put my foot in it?" Phil asked.

"No," Natasha said, shaking her head. "Just wasn't expecting you to word it like that."

"Am I wrong though?" Phil asked.

"You're not wrong," Clint said. "You are actually very right."

Phil smiled. "Good." He looked over at Natasha. "In that case, I look forward to working with you more."

"I'm suddenly very much looking forward to it as well," Natasha replied, smiling at him.

"Shall we plan to have a date, maybe the first Thursday after the daycare open?" Phil suggested.

"I'll have my assistant put it on my calendar," Clint said, looking over at Natasha.

"You can still have Sam. I'll promote Darcy," Natasha replied, with a nod.

"Daddy, can we have french toast?" Lila asked as she came into the kitchen. 

Clint stilled and considered his options. "I don't think we have enough bread."

Lila nodded and considered him. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes," Clint replied. "Banana pancakes."

"I want Apple pancakes."

"Okay," Clint said, slowly.

"We have apples," Phil said, getting up.

"Then I will make apple pancakes for Lila," Clint said, going back to the batters. "Why don't you tell Aunt Nat what you learned in school today."

"Okay," Lila said, going over to Natasha who had closed her laptop.

Phil set two apples down next to him as Clint's phone went off. "Texted you a recipe."

"Thank you," Clint said.

"Sorry, should have warned you that she's been really into apples lately," Phil said softly.

"You have the apples and a recipe, you are forgiven," Clint replied back, smiling at him. "Talk later?"

Phil nodded and Clint found himself wishing that the day was almost over, because he knew later meant when the kids were in bed.

*  
Clint sat on his back porch watching the light disappear. The kids were in bed, well, the young ones were. CJ was reading and Ashley was playing video games. He'd have to go get Ashley off the games in a few minutes. The door opened and Clint tilted his head to look behind him to see Phil stepping out onto the porch, two beers in his hand. He offered one to Clint.

"Figured we could have our chat," Phil said, taking a seat in the chair next to Phil.

"About our UTS?"

"UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension," Phil said. "I'm sorry, you wear a suit to work and the waistcoat really works for you."

"It does?" Clint asked, surprised.

Phil hummed, looking away from Clint. His voice dropped as he spoke. "Really works." 

"Your suits work for you," Clint admitted. "I've, uh, thought about removing them."

"I've thought about you removing them, too." The dim light made it hard, but he thought Phil was blushing. Hell, Clint definitely was.

"This isn't just sex for me though…"

"Good, because I love your family and…"

"They like you," Clint said. "Trust me, vacation is all about how Mr. Phil would let them or I didn't do something as good as Mr. Phil."

Phil smiled. "So, I'll change job positions, work for Natasha. I do think a Day Care would be beneficial for your office."

"I know and it makes a lot of sense, I'm pretty sure, Natasha was working on it today."

"Because if it wasn't for the fact that you apparently have super sperm, you'd be a workaholic, too."

"Super sperm?" Clint said.

"Did you mean to have five kids?"

Clint sighed. "No, definitely did not. I'm not having any more."

Phil smiled. "I know that's your plan."

"Nope, had a vasectomy. Only Nat knows and you now."

Phil nodded. "It makes sense."

They fell quiet for a long moment. "I feel like we should take this slow. I've… I've messed up a lot."

"You haven't messed up. It just didn't work out and I understand. We'll figure it out. I've lived with you for two years now?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. 

"I know you. We'll have our conflicts, but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess," Clint said.

"So, let's plan a date for the second Thursday after I officially opened the day care?"

Clint smiled. "Think the first week will be too hectic?"

"I know it will be," Phil said, smiling at him. "I'm glad you understand though."

"It's going to be really hard to wait, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it," Clint said.

"Oh, I'm going to get this daycare up and running in record time, so we can get to our date," Phil declared.

"You date?" Came Ashley's voice from the door.

Clint turned to see Ashley and CJ standing in the doorway. "Hey Ash, going to bed?"

"I was, but now I want to know what's going on."

"So do I," CJ said. 

Clint sighed.

"My position is changing due to Lewis starting preschool," Phil said.

CJ frowned. "I thought there wasn't room for Lewis."

"Kid dropped," Clint said with a shrug. "Lewis was next on the list."

"So what happens to Mr. Phil?" Ashley asked.

"We're working on that," Clint answered. "Thinking of doing a day care for the company, because you two are responsible enough that you don't need Phil and could baby sit your siblings."

"You'd pay us, right?" CJ asked.

Clint nodded. "Not as much as Phil, but I know they have babysitting classes, so I might pay you in classes, but you'd make more in the long run."

CJ nodded. "And we could use those to get other babysitting jobs."

Clint nodded.

"That doesn't explain why you're talking about a date with Mr. Phil," Ashley said, frowning.

"Well…" Clint hesitated, looking at Phil, who gave him a supportive look. "We're interested in dating. It's something we'd like to do, together."

"We want to try, but regardless, we're going to stay friends and I'm not going anywhere. I just may be working for your father's company in charge of a daycare rather than working for Clint directly."

CJ considered this and nodded. "Yeah, kind of skeevy if Dad started fu… uh, messing around with our nanny."

"Nice save," Clint said, giving his eldest a look. "I guess, I should ask, if you two have a problem with that?"

"Does that mean Mr. Phil will become another dad?" AShley asked.

"Possibly," Clint said slowly. "But it's really way to early to determine that, way too early."

"I'd like for that to happen," Phil said. "But definitely too early to determine if it will."

Ashley considered it and nodded. "As long as we don't lose Mr. Phil, like Mommy Laura left."

"Ash…" Clint started.

"I know, she's taking care of her parents and she comes back and visits, but she mostly visits with Lila and Lewis and… I miss her, too!" Ashley sighed. "I know I have my mom, but she was kind of my mom too."

"I'll talk to Laura," Clint said. "See if you and Lila and her can do a girl's day. Maybe Tonya and Bobbi can join?"

Ashley grinned. "Really?"

Clint nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He looked over at CJ, arching an eyebrow.

"Phil knows you're a walking disaster at times. He's seen you zombie drink from the coffee pot, which is disgusting by the way…"

"It's why there's also a Keurig," Phil said, smiling at CJ.

"Thank you for that," CJ said. "But yeah, you're remarkably good about breaking up, but staying on good relations with your exes."

"Very mature," Clint commented.

"I've seen a lot of friends' parents go through bad divorces," CJ admitted with a shrug. "So I'm good. Francis won't like it, because it's change and he hopes you and Bobbi will get back together. Lila and Lewis will be fine with it. I think Lila ships you two, since she figured out that two guys can be in love like that."

Clint narrowed his eyes looking over at Phil.

"Some books Natasha gave the children have two daddies and two mommies and a daddy that was a mommy at the beginning of the book."

Clint nodded. "Why am I am not surprised."

"Because Aunt Nat is in your head," CJ replied. 

Clint sighed. "Why do I feel like I need to cut you off from the internet?"

CJ shrugged, looking at him innocently. "I have no idea."

Clint hummed. "Alright, good talk, but it's your bedtime."

"Night Dad," Ashley said coming in for a hug and then going to hug Phil. "Night Mr. Phil."

CJ stood at the door. "Night."

The two kids headed inside and Clint looked over at Phil. "You sure you want to be part of this craziness?"

Phil smiled at him. "I can't imagine anything else at the moment."

"Sap," Clint said. He licked his lips, noting Phil's eyes following his tongue. "I want to kiss you know."

"I'd like that, but we should wait until after our date."

Clint nodded, standing up. "You're probably right. I would be macking on my kids' nanny."

Phil smiled. "Yes, you're one step above Mr. Sheffield."

Clint arched an eyebrow.

Phil gave him an incredulous look. "You've never seen _The Nanny_ with Fran Drescher?" 

"Doesn't ring any bells," Clint said. "Should I watch it?"

Phil shrugged. "British Broadway producer hires a door to door cosmetic saleswoman to be the nanny of his three kids. Mutual attraction was drawn out for several years, before they got together, married, and had kids. Culture clash as Fran was also Jewish and more fashionable."

Clint nodded. "Does sound a bit like us."

"I've thought about that show a lot," Phil said softly. "Fantasies."

Clint smiled. "We're going to make those a reality."

"I know," Phil said, nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> CJ is the son of Jen Walters, What if Vol 2 #114 (a what if for Secret Wars)  
Ashley is the daughter of Tonya Parker, Old Man Logan  
Francis is the son of Bobbi Morse, Avengers Next  
Lila is the daughter of Laura Barton, MCU  
Lewis the son of Laura Barton, Ultimates-verse


End file.
